


Day 4 Skinny Dipping

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geniuses need breaks, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 Skinny Dipping

Day 4  
Skinny Dipping

The live edition of “Back in Black” blaring out of the hidden speakers throughout the lab is interrupted by Jarvis announcing the good Captain’s request of Tony’s presence in the poolroom. Tony cuts the flame of his torch and shoves his welding goggles onto his forehead. 

“Time, Jarvis?”

“It is 3:47, sir.”

“What’s Steve doing down in the pool in the middle of the afternoon? I thought he had SHIELD briefings all day?”

“3:47 a.m., sir”

Tony blinks quickly and glances at the clock display on the closest holomonitor. When he came down to the lab over seventeen hours prior he had only meant to spend a few hours tweaking the flight stabilizers in the Mark 8 but then he had discovered a glitch in the code controlling the HUD. Then he decided to scrap the entire design for the Mark 8 boots and start over. Then he couldn’t possibly leave the idea to stagnate overnight so he moved on to manufacturing and the better part of day and night later found him still in the lab covered in a layer of grease and sweat.  
Grabbing a tablet he moves the design over to the thin screen and makes his way to the elevator. The ride down a few floors to the pool is quick. Dim light comes though the wall of floor to ceiling windows at the far end of the room. 

“Jarvis, lights.”

“Belay that, Jarvis.”

Tony looks up from his tablet to see Steve treading water holding on to the edge of the pool. His normally-golden hair is the color of late season clover honey and slicked to his skull with water. It isn’t the first time Tony has seen Steve in some state of undress but it never fails to take his breath away, especially when he thinks about the fact that not only can he look, he can touch, too. Suddenly the tablet in Tony’s hands dings alerting him the components he had Jarvis working on are finished. Looking down to scroll through the progress of the update to his HUD systems Tony asks, “What can I do for you, Steve? I’ve got to get back and get a bit code finished.”

Steve crosses his arms on the tile edge of the pool and props his chin on them. “It’s more what I can do for you. You need a break.”

Tony flicks a piece of digital wire frame work into the air in front of himself and smirks, “Ah, but genius never sleeps.”

A wet plop sounds near his feet followed by Steve chuckling, “I didn’t say sleep, I said ‘break’.” Shoving away from the edge of the pool he glides to the middle of the water and turns back to Tony with, “Care to join me, genius?”

Tony’s tablet bounces off the nearest lounger and clatters to the floor unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> part of the same headcanon as [day 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574587), [day 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574818), [day 29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574980), [day 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574416), [day 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574602), [day 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574533), [day 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574317) and [day 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574995)


End file.
